


It's Okay To Forget And Move On

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Stiles is drunk on a party and phones Scott, but Scott's too busy helping his mother so Scott phones Derek to ask if he can pick up Stiles!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay To Forget And Move On

“Eeeyy, Scotty my man!”

There was loud music on the other end of the line and Stiles’ voice was loud, like he’s yelling. And he sounded very drunk.

“Stiles, are you drunk?”

Stiles fell silent on the other end of the line, someone in the background yelling loudly - something about wanting more booze in his system, Scott wasn’t entirely sure. “Psch, nah. Maybe just a little bit.” Stiles sighed heavily and there was a faint thud sound, like someone leaning against wood. “Okay, so maybe I’m very drunk and I feel like shit and this party stinks, so can you come pick me up?”

Scott was just about to accept - but then he glanced over at his mother speed walking down the hospital hallway, looking even more stressed than she had this morning when he decided to go help her out. “Uh, I can’t.” There was a groan from the other end of the line, so he quickly continued. “But I’ll get someone to pick you up.”

Stiles sighed but agreed. “Fine. Just make them hurry before I change my mind and drink way too much.”

“Yeah, sure. And hey, Stiles?” Scott gave his mother a nod, a silent signal that he would be helping her in just a second. “It’s okay that you forgot. It happens.”

*

When a very familiar Camaro pulled up by the curb, Stiles couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him and he pulled himself up to stand straight, instead of leaning against the wooden planks by the house’s porch. Of course Scott told Derek, of all people, to pick him up.

Because Derek had no life and was always trying to improve his relationship with his alpha, no matter how much he denied that.

Derek send him a look of judgement through the window. Stiles didn’t bother with a look back and just got in the car, huffing as he leaned back against the seat and buckled up, pointedly not looking at Derek or anywhere his way.

They drove for exactly two minutes and 31 seconds (Stiles counted) before Derek broke the silence. “Why were you out drinking by yourself?”

“Aren’t you supposed to tell me that I’m too young to drink?” Derek shot him yet another look, so Stiles just sighed and shrugged. “Scott was busy and he can’t get drunk anyway. Most of my friends are werewolves or super busy with everything else. So I went on my own ‘cause I felt like getting drunk.”

“Why?”

Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes, his head resting back against the seat. “Why do you care?”

Derek glanced at him. “Just tell me why.”

Stiles looked down at his hands in his lap, silence falling over them in the car. The silence lasted for the longest 20 seconds of his life. “It was my mom’s birthday yesterday. And… I forgot. Just needed to get drunk, so I went and got one… or ten.”

Derek said nothing, didn’t even give him another look full of judgement. And he didn’t need to, because he stopped in front of the Stilinski household a minute later and Stiles got out before Derek could lecture him on how not to deal with being a horrible son.

Because that wasn’t exactly the first time Derek had to pick Stiles up from somewhere late at night.

*

Stiles woke up the following morning feeling even worse. Not because of the hangover, that wasn’t actually that bad. No, that wasn’t it. It was because his father was shouting from the front door that “Derek Hale is standing on my porch asking for my son to get out of bed, put on some shoes and come down!”

It took him a while of just groaning and burying himself under the covers, before he decided to get out before his dad got too warmed up with Derek’s dumb charm he apparently only developed over the last year.

Stiles wasn’t silent about how he did not appreciate being woken up like that, when he had gotten himself into Derek’s car and they drove off. Oh no, he was very verbal about that. “And besides, where the hell are you even taking me? If it’s some werewolf thing, I think Scott would be the one to get me, not you.”

“Scott’s busy. And it’s not a werewolf thing.”

“Then what-” And then Stiles stopped talking. Because Derek turned a corner and the cemetery came into view. Stiles was still staring at the fence surrounding the graves when the car pulled to a stop.

“Just because you forgot your mom’s birthday,” Stiles turned to look at Derek, “doesn’t mean you can’t still tell her happy birthday.”

Derek got out of the car and with slightly shaking hands, Stiles followed outside. Derek walked around the car and headed for the gate, but Stiles reached out to grab his elbow.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Stiles stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Derek, pulling him into a hug. It took a couple of seconds, before Stiles could feel strong arms wrap around him and pull him closer.

“Thank you, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
